Bolehkah Aku Memilikimu?
by Poci Sun
Summary: Aku terjerat oleh mawar merah berduri. Manis namun menyakitkan. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sekarang berubah, entah sejak kapan dia memperlakukan aku sebagai seorang kekasihnya. Mungkin. Atau hanya perasaanku.Warn : Yaoi, OOC, Sasunaru.


**Author : **Poci Sun

**Tittle :** Bolehkah Aku Memilikimu?

**Genre :** Romance & Drama

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **Sasunaru (main), slight Naruhina.

**Warning : **Yaoi and maybe incest, Naruto OOC, **if you don't like it, please don't read.**

**Keterangan : **Di sini menggunakan mata uang rupiah dan bayangkan rumah Sasunaru seperti rumah Goo Jun Pyo dan juga Sekolah Uchiha ini terinspirasi dari Sekolah Shinwa di BBF.

**Summary** : Aku terjerat oleh mawar merah berduri. Manis namun menyakitkan. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sekarang berubah, entah sejak kapan dia memperlakukan aku sebagai seorang kekasihnya. Mungkin. Atau hanya perasaanku. Atau mungkin itu bentuk sayangnya sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya, aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

**14 Juni 2010**

**Bolehkah Aku Memilikimu?**

Aku terjerat oleh mawar merah berduri. Manis namun menyakitkan. Tak kuasa diriku melepas jerat yang begitu membingungkan ini. Hati dan pikiranku tidak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginnanku. Terjerat oleh kehidupanku yang dimulai dengan menanggung beban dari ibuku. Semua berawal dari ayahku yang terjerat hutang karena ayah di duga telah ditipu hingga milyaran rupiah. Saat itu umurku baru empat tahun. Semua harta benda keluargaku disita. Sejak saat itu ayahku mulai sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya ayahku meninggal. Meninggalkan hutang yang masih terlalu banyak bagi kami, ibuku dan aku yang masih balita. Akhirnya ibuku mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat rekan kerja ayahku. Dia membantu ibuku untuk membayar sisa hutang ayahku, dan ibuku bekerja sebagai assistennya. Namanya Fugaku Uchiha seorang pemimpin Uchiha corp. yang terkenal oleh kekayaannya. Hampir semua industri di Konoha di dominasi oleh perusahaan itu. Paman Fugaku adalah seorang duda, istrinya, Mikoto Uchiha meninggal setelah melahirkan anak mereka yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak saat itu Paman Fukagu merawat Sasuke sendirian. Lambat laun ibuku dan Paman Fugaku menjalin sebuah hubungan dan akhirnya mereka menikah di saat umurku lima tahun, dan waktu itu Sasuke berumur empat tahun. Akhirnya kami berempat menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Dan mulai saat itu aku mendapat pesan dari ibuku untuk menjaga Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah penerus Uchiha corp. Hubunganku dan Sasuke terjalin bukan sebagai kakak-adik. Tapi seperti pelayan dan tuannya. Ibuku selalu bilang untuk memberikan semua apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Aku selalu menuruti semua permintaan Sasuke sejak kami masih kecil. Sejak saat itu Sasuke menganggap aku pelayannya bukan kakaknya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena aku dan ibuku mempunyai hutang yang sangat besar pada keluarga Uchiha. Ini merupakan beban yang sulit bagiku, aku tidak pernah bisa bertindak sesuai kenginanku.

Sekarang aku dan Sasuke telah tumbuh besar. Rambut pirangku mulai memanjang sampai tengkuk leherku. Memiliki warna mata biru sapphire dan kulit berwarna tan. Di masing-masing pipiku terdapat tiga garis luka, luka yang aku dapatkan saat berumur enam tahun yang disebabkan oleh cakaran seekor rubah saat menolong Sasuke yang akan diserang oleh rubah itu di sebuah rumah teman Paman Fugaku, saat kita berempat berkunjung kesana. Tinggiku dan tubuhku terlihat sama dengan anak perempuan seumuranku. Padahal aku selalu ikut Sasuke ke gym untuk membuat badanku lebih tinggi dan aku selalu memakan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan agar aku bisa bertumbuh lebih besar. Namun tetap saja tak ada perubahan. Umurku saat ini 17 tahun, aku kelas XII-1 di sebuah sekolah swasta milik Paman Fugaku, sekolah Uchiha. Sekolah ini terdiri dari taman kanak-kanak hingga ke perguruan tinggi. Sungguh harta Uchiha tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan atau mungkin lebih.

Sasuke tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan, yang di gandrungi oleh banyak perempuan dan mungkin laki-laki. Pertumbuhan Sasuke sangat pesat. Bahkan ia sekarang lebih tinggi 5 cm daripada aku serta badan Sasuke terlihat lebih besar daripada aku. Mungkin ini faktor keturunan, ayahku yang bertumbuh pendek dan ibuku yang berbadan kecil. Dan Paman Fugaku yang terlihat lebih tinggi dan besar daripada ayah dan ibuku. Sasuke satu sekolahan denganku. Dia berada di kelas XI-1. Hampir semua perempuan yang berada dalam lingkup sekolah mengagumi pesonanya. Bahkan telah ada Sasuke Fans Club, yang diketuai oleh Sakura Haruno teman sekelasku yang memiliki prestasi yang cukup tinggi, memiliki rambut pendek yang berwarna merah muda mencolok. Sungguh Sasuke menjadi seorang pria idaman setiap kaum hawa. Bahkan aku tak mampu menolak pesonanya. Memiliki rambut model spike berwarna hitam kebiruan, memiliki bahu yang lebar, leher jenjang dan kaki yang panjang. Tubuhnya terlihat kuat, memiliki otot-otot disetiap lengannya dan perutnya berbentuk sis-pack. Dia rajin sekali ke gym.

Di sekolah aku tidak memiliki seorang teman. Karena hampir semua penghuni sekolah ini iri terhadapku. Selain itu semua takut terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke melarangku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan jika ada yang mendekatiku baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan besoknya pasti terdengar kabar bahwa perusahaan keluarga laki-laki atau perempuan yang mencoba mendekatiku itu telah bankrut. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada teman sekelasku yang pemalu, namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Sepupunya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga adalah teman bermain golf Sasuke, dan Neji sekarang sedang berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, aku tahu itu dari Sasuke yang sudah jarang sekali bermain golf. Hinata adalah gadis pemalu dan lembut, yang pastinya dia sangat cantik dan anggun. Pipinya selalu bersemu merah jika ia bertemu denganku, itu membuatku berpikir dia menyukaiku. Hinata satu-satunya teman yang akrab denganku. Sasuke, dia tak akan dapat menjatuhkan keluarga Hyuuga karena keluarga Hyuuga termasuk keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha, sedangkan Paman Hiashi, ayah Hinata adalah rekan bisnis Paman Fugaku. Meskipun Sasuke sudah pernah melarangku namun diam-diam aku tetap berteman dengan Hinata.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sekarang berubah, entah sejak kapan dia memperlakukan aku sebagai seorang kekasihnya, mungkin. Atau hanya perasaanku. Atau mungkin itu bentuk sayang seorang adik kepada kakaknya, aku tak mengerti dengan sikapnya. Mungkin ini hubungan yang terlarang. Kenapa terlarang? Karena hampir setiap malam Sasuke ke kamarku, dan memelukku dari belakang, entah mengapa ia tidak pernah memelukku dari depan. Sasuke selalu menciumi tengkuk leherku dan selalu mengecup kepalaku, kadang ia menghirup tengkuk leherku. Perlakuannya setiap malam padaku membuatku berdebar-debar. Membuatku ingin lebih akan sentuhanya, tidak hanya pelukan. Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku harus menjadi kakaknya kalau sikapnya begini terhadapku. Sebenarnya, aku tahu rasa ini tapi aku tak ingin mengakuinya. Sasuke adikku dan akan selamanya jadi adikku, itu menurutku. Dan yang paling penting Sasuke laki-laki. Tidak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa menolak setiap perlakuannya kepadaku, termasuk sikap possesifnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjauhinya, namun tubuhku tak pernah sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku menginginkannya namun itu tak mungkin, mustahil.

Seperti malam ini, Sasuke akan ke kamarku sekitar jam 10 malam. Aku hafal waktunya. Dia kesini jika penghuni rumah sudah tertidur semua. Aku tidak pernah bisa tidur sebelum ia datang, aku menunggunya dengan berdebar-berdebar setiap malam. Setelah ia membuka pintu aku akan pura-pura tidur. Paman Fugaku dan ibuku jarang sekali di rumah, mereka selalu pergi untuk mengurusi bisnis ini-itu, mungkin jika pulang hanya sehari bahkan biasanya hanya sekitar 2 jam mereka berada di rumah dalam sebulan. Rumah yang besarnya 10 lapangan sepak bola ini, hanya dihuni Sasuke dan aku, serta para pembantu yang jumlahnya hampir seratus, aku tak pernah menghitungnya. Sekitar lima menit lagu Sasuke akan masuk ke kamarku.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang dinding catnya berwarna orange, langit-langit kamar yang putih bersih. Terdapat tempat tidur berukuran king size, dengan seprei bergambar matahari. Di tempat tidur itu seseorang laki-laki berambut pirang mengenakan piyama tidur sedang berbaring miring kesamping. Sepertinya, laki-laki pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sedang menunggu seseorang, karena memang matanya belum terpejam. Tampak dari matanya yang gelisah.

"Cklek…"

Terdengar pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh seserong, yang sekarang mulai masuk dan menutup pintu tersebut serta menguncinya.

"Cklek."

Seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek sesiku dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, mulai memasuki kamar itu. Kemeja itu hanya satu kancing yang terkancing di bagian bawah sendiri. Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dan matanya yang terlihat dingin dan tajam mulai melembut melihat sesosok berambut pirang yang sedang berbaring kesamping membelakanginya itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, itu mulai naik ke tempat tidur, dan tangannya yang kekar perlahan melingkari pinggang langsing itu, memeluk sesosok berambut pirang itu dari belakang. Sasuke menenggelamkan lehernya pada tengkuk leher Naruto. Mencoba menghirup wangi citrus yang membuatnya kecanduan itu, wangi yang mampu menenangkan segala gejolak hatinya. Sesekali Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang Naruto dan menecup puncak kepalanya.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dalam pelukan sang adik. Dipeluk oleh kedua tangan kekar itu membuat dirinya merasa terlindungi dan aman. Rasa nyaman yang ia terima membuat dirinya perlahan memejamkan matanya. Kecupan lembut di tengkuk leher dan kepalanya mengantarkannya pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang yang berada dalam pelukanya sekarang benar-benar telah tidur, terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang teratur dan tenang, ia mulai ikut memejamkan matanya. Pergi ke alam mimpi dengan yang terkasih. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang ia peluk.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah korden, membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan mata berwarna biru seindah laut. Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto melihat kesamping yang terlihat kosong, mencari seorang laki-laki berambut emo itu. Hatinya merasa mencelos setiap bangun tidur tidak menemukan Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Naruto berharap Sasuke akan terus memeluknya hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

Terlihat mobil limousine hitam melaju menuju ke Sekolah Uchiha, didalamnya terdapat tiga orang, satu orang supir dan dua orang yang kita kenal, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di kursi belakang. Sasuke sedari tadi hanya melihat ke arah jalanan di luar, kaki panjang sebelah kirinya ia naikan ke kaki sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya, memainkan jarinya yang terasa kaku. Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya sesekali terdengar klakson dan deru mesin mobil.

Limousine itu berhenti di depan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi, di atasnya terdapat tulisan Uchiha International School.

"Tuan muda, kita telah sampai," kata supir berambut coklat yang di ikat keatas memiliki garis melintang di atas hidungnya, yang bernama Iruka Umino.

Diluar seorang berpakaian serba hitam membukakan pintu limousine itu. Sasuke keluar dari limousine itu dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan gayanya yang angkuh dan dingin. Di luar telah banyak para gadis yang menunggu kedatangan sang pangeran. Sasuke berjalan tanpa memperdulikan para fansnya yang berteriak memanggilnya. Naruto yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakang Sasuke hanya menundukan kepalanya, tidak memeperdulikan pandangan sinis dari semua penggemar Sasuke. Semua penghuni sekolah ini tahu kalau Naruto adalah saudara tiri Sasuke. Semua iri terhadap Naruto yang dapat hidup di lingkungan yang berlimpah harta.

Di koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi, mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran, Naruto berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan membawa beberapa kamus bahasa Italia dari perpustakaan, karena ada beberapa murid yang tidak membawa kamus mereka, dan sekarang adalah jadwal piket Naruto. Tumpukan kamus yang tebalnya hingga 32 cm sukses menutupi jalan, sehingga ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak sampai menabrak seseorang.

"Brukk."

"Kyaaa."

Namun sepertinya ia kurang berhati-hati karena tumpukan kamus yang ia bawa terjatuh ke lantai dan pantatnya sukses membentur lantai yang dingin, serta suara teriakan seorang gadis.

"Aww…" Naruto meringis merasakan pantatnya yang nyeri, Naruto melihat siapa yang ia tabrak ternyata seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang sampai pinggang. Naruto sangat mengenali sesosok perempuan tersebut, Hinata seorang gadis pemalu.

"Aduh…duh," rintih Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak apa-apa?"

Hinata mengenali suara ini, suara dari seseorang yang ia sukai, sontak ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, umm a-aku tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawabnya terbata-bata dengan kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Bi-bisa."

"Maaf, tadi aku tak melihatmu."

"Ah, a-aku tak apa-apa, se-sepertinya kau se-sedang kerepotan Naruto-kun?" Hinata melihat kamus-kamus tebal itu tersebar di lantai.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Ku-kubantu ya?" Tanya Hinata yang sekarang telah berjongkok untuk mengambil kamus-kamus yang terjatuh itu.

"Ti-tidak perlu, biar aku sendiri, sepertinya kau juga akan pergi."

"Ti-tidak, bi-biar kubantu, a-aku tadi habis da-dari UKS untuk menyerahkan laporan kesehatan murid kepada guru Shizune," jelas Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kelas bersama-sama saja," tawar Naruto, sembari mengambili kamus-kamus itu.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata, entah mengapa pipinya tambah bersemu merah mendengar kata bersama-sama.

"Ayo," ajak Naruto setelah mereka selesai mengambil kamus-kamus yang terjatuh itu, dan hendak menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Belum lagi Naruto dan Hinata melangkah, suara dingin dan tajam mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke?" akhirnya suara Naruto keluar setelah sepersekian detik lehernya kering, kaget itu yang di rasakan Naruto.

"U-Uchiha-san," Hinata juga kaget melihat seorang pangeran yang selalu di puja itu sekarang berada dihadapannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Mata onyx-nya beralih kepada Naruto, menatap tajam kedalam mata biru laut itu.

"Hyuuga, kau dapat ke kelas dulu, aku ingin bicara sebentar kepada kakakku yang keras kepala ini," kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada dingin, mata onyx itu masih menatap dingin namun menusuk kedalam mata seindah langit itu.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sekarang di koridor itu hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto merasakan sesak padanya saat mata itu menatanya dingin dan menusuk.

"Kakak, kau sudah lupa ucapanku?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang berjarak dua meter itu. Sasuke sekarang berdiri tepat didepan Naruto, jari-jari panjang tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat untuk mengangkat dagu sang kakak. "Hem?"

"Sa-Sasuke, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat," jelas Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Baiklah, sepertinya kakakku yang baik hati ini harus diberi pelajaran, kalau begitu sampai jumpa dirumah kakakku tersayang," Sasuke melepaskan dagu itu, dan kedua tangan itu ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut, badannya yang tadinya menengang kini mulai melemas. Naruto masing menatap punggung lebar itu yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di tikungan koridor sekolah.

* * *

"Ya, Sa-Sasuke kau memanggilku?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Hn, ambilkan aku jus tomat," perintah Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi santai dikamarnya.

"Tuan muda, biar saya ambilkan," seorang pelayan bernama Ayame maju ke depan Sasuke dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu," kata Sasuke dingin. "Aku menyuruh Naruto."

Ayame pun mundur dan kembali berdiri di samping Sasuke, setelah ia menundukkan badannya kembali.

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar Sasuke, akan aku ambilkan." Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Sasuke yang sangat luas itu.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto pun kembali dengan membawa jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa jus tomat, memajukan kakinya sehingga Naruto terjatuh, dan jus tomat itu jatuh menimpa dada Sasuke yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing semua.

"Kyaaa!" Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat jus tomat itu menyiram tubuh Sasuke.

Para pelayan yang sedang berada disitu pun bergegas menuju Sasuke.

"Kalian semua keluar," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Ta-tapi-" kata seorang pelayan berambut merah bernama Karin dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Naruto yang akan membersihkan badanku," Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam dan berdebar-debar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya, karena hari ini ia sudah membuat dua kesalahan, pertama berbicara dengan Hinata dan kedua menumpahkan jus tomat dan menyiram tubuh Sasuke.

Para pelayan pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke, dan sekarang dikamar itu hanya ada Naruto yang gelisah dan Sasuke yang sedang menatap dingin kearah kakaknya itu.

"Bersihkan," perintah Sasuke.

Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto mengambil serbet yang diletakkan Karin tadi di meja. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke namun sekali lagi kaki Sasuke menjegalnya dan alhasil Naruto pun jatuh tepat di dada Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya pun terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Cepat bersihkan."

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit menindih Sasuke, tangannya dengan bergetar mengelap dada Sasuke yang terkena tumpahan jus tomat. Karena kemeja Sasuke juga basah, Naruto kesulitan mengelap jus tomat yang juga mengenai kemeja Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, kemejanya basah."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan."

Sontak pipi Naruto menghangat karena perintah Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa menghalangi wajahnya yang sekarang sukses bersemu merah, semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto melepaskan kemeja Sasuke dan sekarang Sasuke bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sekilas untuk merasakan kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh seseorang yang dipeluknya. Sasuke yang merasakan Naruto membersihkan tulang selangka lehernya langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto kini hanya berjarak sangat dekat karena. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah, ia merasa Naruto adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling cantik baginya ditambah dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Naruto yang menyadari sedari tadi ditatap oleh kedua mata onyx hanya terus membersihkan selangkaan leher Sasuke, tanpa membalas tatapan mata sekelam malam itu. Tapi, sepertinya matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya mata birunya membalas tatapan mata onyx itu. Naruto seperti terseret kedalam pesona mata seindah malam itu. Seperti terhipnotis oleh mata itu, dengan perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya, melihat Sasuke yang mulai mengurangi jarak antara mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya, merasa diijinkan untuk mencium bibir tipis itu ia semakin berani mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir pink yang bergetar itu. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau bibir kakaknya selembut ini, dia seperti kecanduan tidak puas dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan Naruto ia pun mulai melumat bibir bawah Naruto. Sesekali ia gigit bibir itu, untuk dapat mendengarkan suara serak kakaknya yang indah.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya, menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Naruto yang membekak akibat dilumat olehnya. Lidahnya mulai menelusuri setiap jengkal yang ada di dalam ronngga mulut itu, lidahnya bergerak dengan lihai sekali. Lidah bergetar Naruto yang semula ragu untuk membelas serangan Sasuke mulai berani dengan mendorong lidah Sasuke. Saliva mereka tercampur dan jatuh melalui sela-sela bibir mereka berdua. Lidah mereka bergelut menentukan siapa yang paling dominan.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah, mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan. Hatinya merasa dipenuhi oleh sesuatu dan rasanya sesak, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, merasa dirinya utuh. Naruto dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya. Yang ia rasa wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah seperti udang rebus.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat dirasakan tangan dingin menyelinap melalui bajunya, dan menyentuh punggungnya. Seolah tersadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Naruto mulai menjauhkan badannya sekuat tenaga agar ia dapat berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Naruto menutup mulutnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Sasuke tersentak saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan dirinya. Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam mata biru itu yang kini sedang menangis. Sasuke sungguh tidak pernah berniat kakaknya tersayang itu menangis apalagi karena dirinya. Sasuke menatap mata itu yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, mata biru itu menatapnya tak percaya akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tadi. Dan akhirnya pemilik mata itu membalikan badannya dan berlari melangkah menjauhinya. Sasuke masih menatap bahu Naruto yang bergetar dan menghilang dibalik pintu besar itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aaargh! Sial!" teriaknya dengan menghantam meja disampingnya, tidak ia rasakan tangannya yang berdenyut. Sasuke bediri dan menendang meja yang sempat ia hantam sampai meja itu terbalik. Dia merasa sangat marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sehingga membuat pujaan hatinya menangis.

* * *

Naruto terus berlari menjauhi kamar Sasuke, dia mendengar Sasuke berteriak dibelakangnya namun tak ia hiraukan. Beberapa pelayan yang ia tabrak tak ia hiraukan juga. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena air matanya masih terus mengalir. Ia terus berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung mendorong pintu kamarnya saat ia sudah sampai, dan menutupnya. Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya ketempat tidur, otaknya masih sedikit linglung, dia tidak percaya telah berciuman dengan adiknya. Dia merasa bodoh sampai-sampai menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Merasa dirinya tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak yang baik. Naruto terus menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

Tengah malam Naruto terbangun karena hawa dingin yang menyentuhnya, akibat sekarang diluar sedang hujan deras sekali. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dia merasakan tidak enak badan mungkin karena membiarkan AC menyala dan tidur tidak mengenakan selimut. Naruto melihat sekeliling kamarnya yang gelap dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Tak ada Sasuke. Hatinya merasakan sakit karena malam ini Sasuke tak datang untuk memeluknya. Naruto mengingat kejadian sekitar tiga jam lalu, saat ia bearda di kamar Sasuke untuk mengambil jus tomat, menjatuhakanya ke badan Sasuke, lalu ia disuruh untuk membersikannya, dan ia dengan Sasuke ber-. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, merasakan suhu di wajahnya yang meningkat mengingat kejadian tadi.

* * *

Naruto berjalan di koridor menuju ke UKS sepertinya ia butuh istirahat karena semalam. Tadi pagi dia dan Sasuke masih melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing, seakan kejadian semalam tak pernah terjadi. Mereka masih sarapan dan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama dan tidak ada yang bicara satu pun diantara mereka, bedanya suasana tadi pagi sungguh tidak nyaman. Naruto masih berjalan dengan memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil dari belakang akhirnya ia menoleh, ternyata yang memanggil adalah Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanyanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir saat melihat wajah merah Naruto yang sepertinya demam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kepanasan," bohongnya dengan berpura-pura mengibaskan tangannya ke lehernya. "Ada apa memanggilku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nan-nanti jam tiga Na-Naruto-kun ada waktu?"

"Ada. Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang memandang Hinata heran, ia merasakan kepalanya yang sekarang tambah berdenyut-denyut namun tak ia hiraukan, dia tak ingin membuat orang lain cemas.

"Emm, a-aku ingin mengajak Na-Naruto-kun ke pameran lukis temanku, mungkin Na-Naru-"

"Ya, aku mau, nanti aku akan menjemput," sela Naruto karena ia sudah tak bisa mengajak kompromi kepalanya yang sekarang tambah pusing.

"Ah, be-benarkah? Ta-tapi biar aku saja yang menjemputmu karena aku membawa mobil sendiri," kata Hinata dengan nada senang, karena laki-laki yang ia sukai mau menemaninya, walaupun ini bukan kencan tapi ia tetap menganggap ini kencan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," kata Naruto dia langsung membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari perempuan Hyuuga itu.

* * *

Aku melongok keluar memperhatikan sekeliling depan kamarku, sepertinya aman. Aku pun keluar kamar dan kututup pintunya pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Sebenarnya keadaanku sekarang tambah memburuk akibat semalam, sesekali keringat menetes dari keningku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah megiyakan ajakan Hinata. Tadinya aku ingin menolak tapi tidak enak hati. Dan sekarang aku harus mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sasuke maupun para pelayan. Aku menuruni tangga dengan sedikit cepat. Aku harus cepat sampai gerbang. Sesekali aku bersembunyi jika melihat pelayan yang lewat.

Dan akhirnya sekarang aku sudah berada didepan rumah. Aku sedikit menjauh dari rumah, dan menunggu Hinata datang. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding yang berada dibelakangku. Napasku sudah terengah-engah. Kuarahkan kepalaku saat mendengar suara mobil yang menuju kearahku dan berhenti tepat didepanku. Dari mobil biru itu keluar seorang perempuan yang sedang aku tunggu. Perempuan itu keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya perempuan itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

"Ya, kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"Sepertinya, kakakku yang baik hati ini akan pergi berkencan."

Deg.

Belum lagi Hinata membuka pintu mobilnya dan aku melangkahkan kakinya ada suara dingin yang sudah sangat kukenal, sontak aku membalikan badanku dan dengan sukses membuatku tambah pusing. Aku mencari sosok adikku itu, Sasuke memandangku dengan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Aku menatap mata onyx itu. Aku mencoba membaca pikiran lewat matanya, namun di mata itu hanya ada pandangan dingin, menusuk dan…luka?

"Ternyata kakakku berdandan sedari tadi ingin pergi kencan, aku tak menyangka kakakku berani mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah hanya untuk pergi kencan dengan seorang gadis."

Kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada dingin dan terluka, apa benar terluka? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalaku, membuatku tambah pusing aku langsung memegangi kepalaku. Mata onyx itu menatapku dingin dan menusuk ditambah seperti terluka, membuat dadaku sesak, aku merasa menyesal membuat mata onyx seindah malam itu terluka. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan tubuhku lagi. Perlahan disekitarku mulai gelap, dan aku akan jatuh menghantam jalan aspal yang keras. Bodohnya aku nekat ingin pergi dalam keadaan begini dan membuat Sasuke terluka. Sekilas aku mendengar suara Hinata berteriak, maaf Hinata mungkin aku hanya merasa berhutang budi kepadamu yang sudah mau menjadi temanku.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa ku tak kunjung menghantam aspal? Ada yang mengangkat tubuhku, seperti gaya seorang pengantin pria menggendong pengantin wanitanya. Aku tahu kehangatan ini, aku tahu tangan ini. Kehangatan yang selalu menemani malam-malamku dan tangan yang selalu memelukku dengan erat setiap aku tertidur. Sasuke. Kaukah itu?

"Hyuuga, kurasa kakakku tidak bisa berkencan denganmu, karena sepertinya kakakku sedang tidak enak badan."

Itu benar Sasuke, hahaha Sasuke kenapa nadamu dingin sekali. Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku sungguh sangat menyesal telah melanggar perintahmu.

"Ta-tak apa, memang se-sepertinya Na-Naruto-kun sedang kurang sehat."

"Hn."

Aku merasakan Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Aku senang dengan wangi maskulin yang menguar dari badan Sasuke, membuatku tenang dan aku mulai mengantuk. Aku menggerakkan sedikit kepalaku untuk mencari kenyamannan dan mereguk kehangatan yang kurindukkan sejak semalam. Sasuke, maafkan kakakkmu ini yang dengan lancang mencintaimu, satu pertanyaan untukmu.

Bolehkah aku memilikimu?

* * *

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa orange, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan memandangi wajah seorang laki-laki satunya yang sedang berbaring tertidur disebelahnya, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus kening laki-laki bermabut pirang itu. Sesekali ia mengecup bibir mungil dan kening sang kakak.

"Bodoh," gumamnya, masih terus memandangi wajah damai kakaknya yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke belum beranjak dari situ sejak tadi sore dan sekarang sudah pukul jam tujuh malam.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengecup bibir lembut itu, dan menyebabkan Naruto mengerang. Sasuke memandangi mata Naruto yang tertutup itu mulai membuka matanya, dan menampakan mata biru yang selalu membuat Sasuke terpesona, terjerat oleh mata seindah langit biru yang cerah.

"Sa-Sasuke?" ucap Naruto yang merasakan tenggorakannya kering, Naruto menatap mata Sasuke yang masih berbaring disebelahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke balas memandang lembut mata biru itu.

Tak terasa mata Naruto mengeluarkan air mata menerima kelembutan yang diberikan Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup mata Naruto lembut yang masih mengalirkan air mata itu.

Tangan Sasuke langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Memelukanya erat, merasakan tubuh kakaknya yang bergetar. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang berada di dadanya.

"Ma-maaf," bisik Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," balas Sasuke, Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata Sasuke yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menahan diriku, untuk tidak menyentuhmu," Naruto masih menatap mata onyx. "Maafkan aku yang telah jatuh cinta kepada kakakku sendiri," lanjutnya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, sejak kecil aku selalu menyuruhmu agar aku mendapat perhatian darimu. Aku melarangmu untuk berteman kepada siapapun karena aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku tahu ini tidak boleh, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini."

Naruto hanya bisa terus terdiam matanya tak mau berhenti menangis setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia juga tahu dirinya tak bisa menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke. "Bolehkah aku memilikimu?" lanjutnya.

Naruto merasa dirinya utuh dan bahagia mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu," balas Naruto dengan tersenyum menatap mata onyx itu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ia merasa sangat bahagia dan tidak pernah menyangka Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi kita kakak-adik Sasuke apalagi ki-kita sesama laki-laki," bisik Naruto yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu," balas Sasuke dengan mengelus rambut pirang itu.

"Ba-bagamana dengan orang tua kita?" ucap Naruto hati-hati.

"Kita akan menjelaskan hubungan kita kepada mereka," jawab Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Percaya padaku, kita akan menghadapi semua bersama," Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia merasa tenang mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, lalu turun mengecup ujung mata Naruto yang masih basah. Bibir Sasuke menulusuri bentuk wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat memejamkan matanya menerima sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke turun mencium pipi Naruto yang sudah bersemu merah dan mengecup ujung hidung Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke terus turun mencium ujung bibir Naruto, sebelum melumat bibir pink yang bergetar itu. Sesekali ia gigit kecil bibir itu untuk mendengarkan suara indah Naruto. Sasuke memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto yang basah dan hangat. Lidahnya menyentuh lidah Naruto yang bergetar. Lidahnya menelusuri bentuk rongga mulut Naruto mencoba menghafal setiap centinya.

Naruto merasakan butuh asupan oksigen, wajahnya memerah, karena malu dan membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke terus melumat bibirnya tak membiarkan dirinya bernafas.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mautnya saat merasakan Naruto benar-benar kehabisan nafas, saliva mereka masih bersatu dan akhirnya menjadi tipis dan terputus. Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang merah padam disertai dengan saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir Naruto yang sedikit terbuka dan mata biru itu yang setengah tertutup serta nafas yang terengah-engah mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, membuat dirinya tak bisa menahan untuk tidak segera menjadikan makhluk mengggoda itu menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hah-hah Sa-Sasu-" perkataan Naruto terputus oleh ciuman Sasuke lagi.

Bibir Sasuke terus turun menggigit ujung dagu Naruto dan menyerang leher Naruto yang terekspos tanpa pertahanan.

"Hah…Sa-suke-ahk!" pekik Naruto saat dirasakan Sasuke menggigit lehernya.

Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto yang sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah tanda merah akibat ia hisap dan gigit, tanda yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya.

Malam itu mereka berdua meleburkan cinta mereka menjadi satu. Sebuah irama yang berjalan menuju klimaksnya. Tanpa kata-kata hanya ada sentuhan dan desahan mereka tahu seberapa besar cinta mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Sinar bulan menyinari sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menyatukan cinta mereka. Sasuke masih memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berada dibawahnya untuk meredakan geteran cinta mereka. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam posisi itu, tidak ada yang berbicara hanya suara malam yang menemani.

Sasuke yang bergerak terlebih dahulu dengan menarik miliknya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto membaringkannya ke sofa yang berada dekat balkon. Sasuke kembali ketempat tidur Naruto dan mengganti seprei dan selimutnya basah oleh cairan dan keringat mereka berdua dengan sprei dan selimut yang berada dilemari Naruto. Setelah menggantinya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto lagi dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

Sasuke naik ketempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke memelik tubuh mungil disampingnya.

"Tidurlah, besok kita akan menjelaskan kepada ayah dan ibu." Ucap Sasuke dengan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan merapat ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendengar dengkuran lembut Naruto. 'Untung semua kamar disini kedap suara,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan malaikatnya. Perlahan Sasuke juga ikut menutup matanya, dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirnya.

Mereka tertidur dengan damai. Dan seakan melupakan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan mereka.

Yang mereka tahu mereka akan menghadapinya bersama.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Kyaaa! Akhirnya dipublish padahal ceritanya gak karuan. Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Sebenernya udah saia bikin lemonnya tapi gak berani saia publish, karena pasti aneh n asem benget...

Untuk para author yang udah berpengalaman tolong beritahu kesalahan saia di fic ini, karena saia author baru XD

**Review ditunggu ^^**


End file.
